Kill or be KIlled
by Ghost132435
Summary: Ryuko was never really a loner she was a delinquent but sure as hell wasn't a loner. So what happens when old friends and new friends meet in a world so crazy? Easy! Pandemonium or Armageddon or both.
1. Chapter 1

Enter: The Boy With Whiskers

"So this is the place huh?" Said a blond haired young boy. He was currently wearing blue dress shirt with black jeans and black shoes who had blue eyes,odd uncombed hair and tanned skin."The fuck happened here!" he yelled in surprise. In front of the young lad was a manor or at least the rubble of one. "Shit where the hell's the old man?"

"What are you doing skulking around here?" Said a lazy voice.

"Huh?" The boy turned around to see a man wearing glasses with a bored look on his face.

"I should be telling you the same thing, anyway can you tell me about what happened here?" The blonde boy said impatiently.

The man then broke out in a fit of laughter, barely able to ask between laughs."What are those marks on your face? They make you look ridiculous!"

"Asshole!, these are birthmarks, four eyes"He insulted while balling his fists."Now tell me what happened here before I break my foot off in your ass!" the blonde threatened in anger with a scowl on his face.'The fuck does this guy think he is!'.

"Whoa take it easy!"he said in surprise."Sorry, but as for what happened here I don't know." The man apologized.

"Damn it than can you tell me someone who can?" the teen asked with a frown.

"I'm afraid I don't know anyone who can." The man answered in fake sympathy.

"Well then can you tell me if you know someone by the name of Ryuko Matoi?" the boy asked

"Oh Ryuko she's one of my students at Honnoji Academy."the man said with a brow raised.

"Where is Honnouji Academy?"the blonde, once again, asked impatiently .

"Its located at Honno City in Tokyo Bay ,massive school, can't miss it." the strange man answered.

"Thanks, now if you excuse me I'm off to see an old friend." The boy said hastily with a smile.

But as the lad turned around and was about to walk away the man said. "Wait, can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."the boy said without turning around. Than after that the boy walked away slowly becoming smaller and smaller until completely out of sight.

"Naruto Uzumaki huh" The man murmured.'I wonder what's his connection to the Matoi family and hopefully I won't end up regretting this.' He wondered."Anyway it's time to go back to the life of a school teacher."he said with fake enthusiasm.

(Meanwhile at Honnouji Academy)

"THESE FUCKING CLUB CAPTAINS ARE BECOMING A REAL PAIN IN THE ASS!" A girl screamed in annoyance.

The girl had pale skin with feathery hair that reached her shoulder and seemed to have a red highlight on the left side of her hair. She had blue eyes that had an odd pattern surrounding them. The feathery haired girl was currently wearing a black and red sailor uniform that had an eye covered with what seemed to be an eye patch and one uncovered revealing a yellow eye with a red her hand she seemed to be wielding a large broken off red blade of scissors

"It's not that bad Ryuko." A voice said in a cheerful tone.

"Mako please not now. I'm not in the mood." The girl now identified as Ryuko said.

Mako had pale skin,short brown hair, normal brown eyes and was currently wearing a normal school uniform.

"Come on don't be like tha-" Mako was unable to finish her sentence before getting nailed in the face with a Dodge ball.

"Who the hell threw that!" Ryuko yelled out.

Suddenly a bald pale skinned teen wearing gym shorts and a gym tank top that both had two black stars on it and he was currently dribbling a dodge ball in his right hand

"It was I Kuro"He announced."Captain of the Dodge ball team, prepare to-"

Like Mako, Kuro was unable to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by an aggressive uppercut courtesy of Ryuko's fist.

"Take that you attention whore!" Ryuko spat with disdain. Her uniform then transformed what seemed like something a female gladiator would wear in ancient times. Her hair seemed to have become more feathery and looked dyed the same color of her highlight. "Scissor Blade:Decapitation Mode!"Ryuko shouted her blade then elongated to the size of a flag pole and then she swung the blade at Kuro tearing his uniform apart in the progress.

"Fiber Loss" Ryuko finished as Kuro's body fell to the ground and the remains of his two star uniform seemed to be absorbed by Ryuko's uniform.

"This is the third one today." A deep voice stated.

"I know Senketsu I was counting." Ryuko said smugly while crossing her arms as her clothing turned back to normal.

"Your talking to your uniform again Ryuko?" Mako said rising from the ground as if nothing happened.

"What why are you looking at me like that can't you hear Senketsu?" Ryuko asked in confusion with a frown.

" Oh, Ryuko I never knew that you felt lonely enough that you'd name your outfit." Mako said with tears coming out her eyes.

"HEY!" Ryuko yelled with anger. "I have friends it's just that I haven't seen them in a while."

"Really." Mako said in surprise."What were they like?" she asked while tilting her head.

"Well one of my old friends was blonde, had birthmarks on his face and we always kicked the shit out of each other."Ryuko said with a smile at old memories.

"You two fought each other?" Mako questioned.

"Oh I forgot I never told you I used to be a delinquent in fact I was one of the top dogs of both Elementary School and Junior High he was always my rival and I always won most of our bouts."Ryuko answered. "Anyways, he was always a hot blooded bastard who never knew when to give up."She finished with a smirk.

"Wow really what was his name." Mako asked.

"I already said to much he hates it whenever I talk about him and even though I haven't seen him in a long time if he still is as I remember him if I talk about him he's bound to know."

(Meanwhile)

"AAACCHHHHEEWWWW" the blond boy now known as Naruto sneezed."That's it that was the fifth time today when I find out who the hell's talking about me I'm going to kick their ass SO HARD they'll beg me to kill them afterwords!" Naruto yelled in anger. He stopped in his tracks as everyone around him were staring and backing away from him. "The fuck are you all looking at!"

(Back at Honnouji Academy)

"Wow I never knew you had such an awesome friend Ryuko." Mako said with amazement in her voice.

"Tell me about it. But there's someone else that me and good old Bastard Blondie Whisker Face hung out with."Ryuko said with joy in her voice.

"Really so what's the other guy's name?" Mako asked in wonder while tilting her head.

"His name was Sasuke Uchiha the guy was depressed when I met him. It was like looking at a guy who lost the will to live but me and whisker face were able to snap the emo right out of him, by introducing him to the world of delinquency. A paradise where anyone can be themselves and do whatever the fuck they wanna do, man those were the good old days." Ryuko answered happily with a smile.

"What happened to that friendship?"Mako asked wanting to know the fate of such wonderful companionship.

"Well when we graduated boarding school we all went our separate ways we tried to stay in touch but eventually we stopped all forms of contact."Ryuko said sadly while frowning.

"So how long has it been since you last had any form of contact with them." Mako asked.

"A year ago." Ryuko said in a depressing tone.

"Well where ever they are I'm sure you'll always be on both their minds."Mako said reassuringly with a smile.

"Damn right I will! Those two fuckers without me wouldn't know what to do with themselves, if I never came into their lives." Ryuko said with an evil grin on her face.

"I'm sure they wouldn't, Ryuko. I'm sure they wouldn't."Mako said grinning at her friends happy demeanor.

(AN)

So this is my first fic ever please let me know what you all think and don't forget to review. And this is an upsated version


	2. Chapter 2

Semi-Reunion

In front of a gargantuan structure stood the blonde haired teen who was simply staring unable to avert his gaze in awe of the building before him as if it were constructed by god. There was a massive wall surrounding the structure stopping just in front to show countless steps and above that was the school and there piercing the heavens itself was the tower reaching the clouds. All in all it was a middle finger to all the other schools saying "Fuck you guys we're better than all of you".

"This is probably the best school I have ever seen in my life EVER."He declared having been seduced by the beauty of the building before him. "I can't wait to see it all BURN!" Naruto screeched in excitement frothing at the mouth from the idea of seeing the haven in destruction."RYUKO if I find out that you came to this school without any intention of ever telling me to keep all the fun of tearing it to pieces all to your self I will make you rue the day you were ever born!"He screamed in anger at the thought of his friend keeping the paradise to herself.

Apparently old habits never die

(Meanwhile)

Ryuko was currently in a class room with green walls had desks all lined up to face the podium and the desks were filled with boys and girls who all share the rank of no- star all announcing their presence one by one.

A shiver went down Ryuko's spine 'What the hell was that' Ryuko thought having felt the fear of Naruto's wrath should it ever be upon her.

"Ryuko Matoi" a lazy voice called out impatiently.

"Pre-present" Ryuko stuttered feeling the after effect of terror.

"Is something wrong Ryuko?" the lazy voice said in concern

"Nothing is wrong Mr. Mikisugi." Ryuko replied normally having regained her composure.

There in front of Ryuko was Aikuro Mikisugi ,the same man who Naruto threatened at the manor ruins, wearing glasses a button up white dress shirt and green pants also the man had tanned skin with puffy light blue hair.

"OK then on with the class." Mr. Mikisugi said with fake enthusiasm.'I wonder what could have Ryuko so nervous it's probably nothing but just in case I should pay more attention to her behavior.'

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently occupying himself with his favorite past time fighting or more in his words eviscerating inside the school. Whisker face was currently surrounded by the unconscious bodies of one stars who tried to forbid him entry into the haven. The blonde was holding up a one star by said one star's poor neck with his right hand with his left fist very close to his face as the one star was struggling to get free.

"Now tell me where can I find the nearest vending machine that gives out ramen." Naruto said impatiently with a scowl annoyed by the one stars resistance.

"There is no vending machine that dispenses ramen here or anywhere actually." The poor sod hurried fearing Naruto's wrath.

"Wrong fucking answer!" The whiskered boy said with anger before letting go of the one stars neck but before the canon fodder could feel the sweet sensation of gravity anchoring him Naruto delivered a vicious left jab to the poor guy's gut sending him flying into a wall cracking it.

"Well that covers that but hey why the hell do you all look the same?"the blonde said with an eyebrow raised at the no stars unconscious body.

Naruto's comment of them all having the same appearance was true all of them had bowl cuts with the same blue jumpsuit with one black star on it with the same face and same build.

"Whatever."he said with a shrug of his shoulders completely getting over his curiosity in mere seconds.

Naruto than made his way down a hall way before stopping near what seemed to be a decayed bathroom door and do to the blonde being Naruto he decided to look inside. So he opened the door entered and closed. To his surprise he saw a familiar face who was down to her undergarments on her knees and covered in bruises holding onto a black and red sailor suit that seemed to have an eye on it with the other covered with what seemed to be an eye patch.

"Ryuko the fuck happened to you?"Naruto asked in shock of her appearance.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing here of all places?"Ryuko said standing up from her place on the ground.

"Never mind that why the hell are you almost naked wait don't tell me did you get-"before Naruto could finish his sentence Ryuko cut him off.

"No I didn't get raped you idiot!" Ryuko yelled in outraged that the blonde fool would think she of all people had been violated.'As always he's such a stupid idiot.'she thought in anger.

"Then why the hell are you down to your bra and panties!" Naruto yelled back in frustration.

"It's a long story."Ryuko said with a sigh.'This is gonna be a pain in the ass to explain.'she thought in annoyance.

"Before you get to that i'm gonna use this room for what its intended to be used for."The blond said before entering a stall to urinate in.

"The hell's that supposed to mean!"Ryuko yelled with a growl in her throat.

Naruto then came out of the stall then sat down in a corner with a frown on his face with narrowed eyes."OK so tell me what happened." he said in a serious voice.

"Well it started like this."Ryuko said preparing to explain to him the complicity of the event that have happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Explanations

"So you mean to tell me that during the past six months you've been trying to find the person who killed your father and in doing so you came across this place in the process?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes."Ryuko said crisscrossed with her hand holding her head up by her chin.

"Not only that you got badass nicknames like 'The Kanto Vegabond' while looking for the killer?"He asked once again but this time with envy in his voice.'I want an awesome nickname too.'he thought with jealousy.

"Yes Naruto, now are you done asking me this stupid bullshit?" Ryuko asked with annoyance in her voice while narrowing her eyes.

"No."The blonde replied normally."You also have a sailor suit called Senketsu that transforms into something stripperific that also gives you super strength?"Naruto asked yet gain this time with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes."Ryuko groaned out in exhaustion.'When will this dumbass be done with these fucking questions?' she thought in annoyance.

"So."Naruto drawled out." Did you ever think about telling me about this place?"He asked with his hair hiding his eyes.

"I'm supposed to tell you about the places I go to?"Ryuko said while tilting her head with an eyebrow raised.

Ryuko had no time to react as Naruto tackled her and started trying to choke her to death,

"Naruto the fuck!"Ryuko barely made out through being choked.

"You bitch your supposed to tell me about awesome places you find!" Naruto yelled through gritted teeth while wringing Ryuko's poor neck.

"S-stop I-I'm S-sorry."Ryuko was barely able to say as she was slipping in to unconsciousness.

Before she passed out Naruto stopped choking her and lowered his hands to grasp her shoulders.

"I forgive you."Naruto said calmly then he grinned evilly."As long as I get to do anything to you for the next twenty minutes."

"You fucking perv!"Ryuko yelled in outrage."Nev-"

Before the poor girl could finish the word Naruto once again was wringing her neck.

"Not like that you idiot I meant torture T-O-R-T-U-R-E torture." The blonde said, with a snarl, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world."But now its too late for that you have insulted my awesomeness prepare to die!" Naruto declared with an evil smile.

The blonde then took off in a fit of evil laughs as Ryuko was once again losing consciousness until she finally passed out. Then the door to the bathroom was opened to reveal Mako with a look of horror on her face.

"Oh no Ryuko I'm too late the evil blonde haired demon has already violated you!"Mako yelled with comedic tears falling from her eyes.

"The fuck are you talking about!"Naruto yelled out with a sneer. It was then the blonde finally noticed the position he was in. He was currently on top of Ryuko's unconscious, covered in bruises, half naked form with his fly down and he had recently gone off in a fit of sinister laughs.'Oh shit.' Blondie thought before getting off of the poor passed out girl.

"I will avenge Ryuko!"Mako yelled out with determination while balling her fists."Prepare yourself for Mako's Super Megaton Pun-"

Mako was unable to finish her sentence as Naruto had punched her in the face with enough force that she crashed into the wall cracking it before falling down unconscious.

'Well this is gonna be a pain in the ass to explain when they both wake up' The blonde thought with annoyance while crossing his arms.

(One hour and a Bullshit explanation later)

"Oh so that's what happened!"Mako exclaimed with an eye swollen shut."I'm sorry."She said while bowing down her head.

"Apology accepted."Naruto said with a happy grin on his face.

"Why the hell are you apologizing, Mako, he's the one who hit you!"Ryuko yelled out glaring at Naruto.

"Ryuko don't be like that."Mako said with a cheerful tone, smiling, completely forgetting the recent events.

"Yeah Ryuko listen to the bowl cut."Naruto said with a smug smile.

"That's it. I give up there's just no way to win here."Ryuko said with an exhausted tone.

"Hey, now that I think about it isn't this a reun-"Mako attempted to say

She was interrupted by both a tanned and a fair skinned fist that was attached to Naruto's and surprisingly Ryuko's arms respectively.

"It isn't a reunion till Sasuke is here with us!" Both Naruto and Ryuko yelled out while both gritting their teeth while glaring at Mako.

"So for now its a semi-reunion."Naruto said while crossing his arms and pouting turning his head away.

"I agree with bastard Blondie on that."Ryuko said also in the same state as the blonde

"Oh your that cool blonde friend that always hung out with Ryuko."Mako said surprised smiling with a large bump on her face.

"Wait you told her about me?"Naruto asked in a menacing tone while turning to glare at Ryuko."ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, RYUKO!"the young blonde teen yelled in anger while gritting his teeth.'Seriously accusing me of being a perv and now I figure out she told someone about me that's it someones gonna get fucked up after this.'Blondie thought angrily.

"Naruto if you don't calm down I'm not going to treat you to ramen or tell you where a ramen stand is."Ryuko threatened calmly in the face of impending doom with a smug grin.

"I'm so sorry please forgive me!"Naruto exclaimed while bowing down his head shivering in fear of Ryuko carrying out her threat.

"Apology accepted, my little blonde bitch."Ryuko said smugly while looking down on the blonde boy's quivering form.

"OK."Naruto said cheerfully popping up completely different from the state he was in before."Now about that ramen stand."He started.

"Not now later."Ryuko interrupted.

"OK fine but Ryuko I need to ask you this."Naruto started in a serious voice."What do you plan on doing when you finally figure out who killed your father?"He asked tilting his head to the side narrowing his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious I'm going to kill whoever the hell they are."Ryuko stated through gritted teeth while clenching her fists.

"Um guys can you please calm down?"Mako said with fear as she was currently shaking at the sight of the blonde and the half naked teen being serious.

"Alright Mako or whatever the hell your name is I'll lay off."Naruto said calmly with his eyes closed.'Ryuko really wants revenge but I wonder why avenge someone who she barely knew even if it was her own father?'He questioned in his head.

"I guess we should be getting back to Mako's place school ended a while ago."Ryuko said calmly she too out of the fit of dreadful reality.

"Your staying at bowl cut's place huh and by the way you might want to put Senketsu on your kinda well you know? Down to your panties."Naruto nervously mentioned blushing while looking away from the sight of Ryuko's half naked body.

"I can't believe I forgot about that."Ryuko said embarrassed while looking down to see Senketsu's eye looking up at her questionably.

Ryuko then without shame fitted herself with her God Robed in front of both Naruto and Mako.

"Wow I come to see you without having contact with you for an entire year only to see you now have no problem with me seeing you change."Naruto said laughing with a smile at the fact his old friend had changed.

"Do you want me to break my foot off in your ass whisker face?"Ryuko questioned with a glare in the blonde's direction.

Some things change but some don't apparently.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Like Old Times

"So this is your place bowl cut?"Naruto questioned with an eyebrow raised at the sight of an unsightly looking house with a large sign spelling 'Back Alley Doctor Mankanshoku'.

Naruto and the gang where currently in the slums of Honno City gazing at the Mankanshoku Residence that was located between to wooden fences in disarray and in the background wooden houses that looked to be falling apart.

"Yup, the higher your ranking in the academy determines where you and your family live. As a no star my family and I live in the slums, but we do just fine."Mako explained cheerfully eyes closed with a smile.

"Wow. the only thing that's missing to make this city and its academy perfect is if our teacher was Kakashi."Naruto said in glee with a happy grin on his face.

"Aah Kakashi the best teacher you and me ever had."Ryuko stated with a happy smile while looking at Blondie's direction recounting old times.

"Who is Kakashi?"Mako asked while tilting her head to the side in confusion.

At that moment both Naruto and Ryuko turned to look at Mako with an expression that had no life whatsoever causing the poor bowl cut to quiver in fear.

"Who art thou who do not knoweth the legendary Kakashi?"Both the teens said in disturbing monotone still in the same lifeless expression as before.

"Um please calm down."Mako stuttered out in fear with a look of horror on her face.

"Blasphemous bowl cut thy must repent thy sins."Naruto said in the disturbing monotone with the horrible expression etched onto his face

"If thy repents thy sins thou blasphemous swine may live yet another day.."Ryuko finished also in the horrific monotone.

"Forgive me I had no idea what I was saying I repent I repent!"Mako yelled out in fear with comedic tears falling from her eyes.

"OK now that that's wrapped up let's get inside shall we."Naruto said cheerfully with a smile popping out of the horrendous state he was in before.

The gang then proceeded to walk towards the odd house but not without some friendly banter.

"Your going to love Mako's family, Naruto."Ryuko stated with a smirk she too also out of the fit of fanatical wrath."I mean they're just how you like people to be,weird and unpredictable."she finished still with the smirk on her pretty face.

"Really, they're like that? Well if that's the case me and them are probably gonna end up being good friends or it will end up with them being on the receiving end of my fists."Naruto finished evilly with an equally evil grin on his face while cracking his knuckles.

They then entered the house only to Naruto's exclusive surprise that the interior was neater than the exterior. As Naruto was about to make his fifth step inside the home he was greeted by a rather big odd oaf that had brown short hair, brown eyes, and had a portly shaped figure. The oval bodied man was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, a light brown coat, white shoes, and orange-light blue striped shorts.

"Hello I'm the back alley doctor, Barazo Mankanshoku, what can I help you with?"The man now identified as Barazo, introduced and asked flamboyantly with a goofy smile. The man then after several seconds noticed Mako and Ryuko behind the blonde."Oh Ryuko, and Mako is this young man with you?"The portly man questioned toward the girls still with the goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Yup, meet Naruto Uzumaki an old friend of mine."Ryuko said happily with a smile.'Hopefully Blondie doesn't end up accidentally killing him.'she thought in her head in concern.

"Nice to meet you Na-" Barazo was then interrupted by the sudden appearance of a young boy that looked like a younger male delinquent version of Mako except without all the cheerfulness.

"Who the hell is this cat looking Yankee?"The odd boy version of Mako spat out in annoyance.

Suddenly everyone in the room except Naruto were paralyzed by the presence of unholy killing intent all emanating from everyone's favorite Blondie. Whisker face then preceded to stretch his right hand to the right and then what seemed to be a blue sphere of destructive power materialized on Blondie's hand. He was then surprised as Ryuko grabbed him from the back in order to prevent him from attacking the suicidal brown haired brat.

"Mataro you fucking idiot!"Ryuko yelled out at the boy now known as Mataro while currently struggling to restrain Naruto.

"Come over here brat so I can rupture every one of your internal organs!"Naruto snarled through gritted teeth while struggling to get free from Ryuko.

"Naruto if you don't put away the Rasengan in the next five seconds no ramen for you!"Ryuko threatened, while still restraining the blonde, with a vicious snarl.

"I'm sorry, Ryuko, please forgive me!"Naruto pleaded getting out of Ryuko's restricting hold then dropping to his knees and bowing his head down at the red highlighted girls direction while quivering with fear.

"Naruto, I forgive you but now you owe me fifty bucks."Ryuko stated with an evil smile.'I'm gonna make him regret ever eating ramen.'She thought happily.

"OK."Naruto said cheerfully popping up from the ground once again out of his little bitch mode."Hi little brat my name is Naruto Uzumaki and from here on I will be freeloading off your family. Blondie stated toward Mataro happily with his eyes closed.

"What, who the hell agreed to that?"Mataro questioned with a frown on his face, in surprise that one of his family members already agreed to the blonde haired delinquents terms.

"Your dad just did."Naruto answered cheerfully while putting his arm around Barazo's shoulders."Right?"The blonde questioned menacingly while glaring at Barazo with an evil smirk.

"Y-yes Naruto will be staying with us for as long as he wants."Barazo stuttered out while shaking in fear of whisker face.

After that Mako, Barazo, and Motaro went to the kitchen leaving Naruto and Ryuko alone with Ryuko glaring at Naruto while he just stared at her with a smile.

"You can be a real dick sometimes you know."Ryuko commented still glaring at Naruto menacingly with a scowl on her face.

"The better to fuck you with."Naruto retorted happily still smiling eerily.'She's totally gonna try to kill me later for that.'He thought calmly.

"I'm gonna kill you one of these days, Blondie, I just know it."Ryuko stated calmly while gritting her teeth.

"Sure you are it's just the matter if you can stand hearing your scissor blade pierce my flesh."Naruto said cheerfully smirking unfazed by the threat of death.'Just like old times.'The blonde thought fondly.

Then a rather mysterious smell came into the room.

"I can smell Sukuyu's croquettes."Ryuko said, while her mouth watered, in a happy tone.

"Um I don't think croquettes are supposed to smell what seems like a mix between death and poison."Naruto commented nervously with closed eyes and his head tilted.

"Relax, They're perfectly safe."Ryuko assured in a calming voice."I think?"She finished with a nervous smile completely obliterating any hope of Naruto ever eating the mysterious croquettes.

"You think? How can you think they're edible?"Naruto questioned with disbelief etched onto his whiskered face.

"Sukuyo always changes the ingredients she makes them with and the first time I ate them they had what I think were worms in them."Ryuko answered nervously scratching the side of her head.

"Why the hell would you keep on eating something you know is bound to have something unbelievably disgusting in it?"Naruto yelled at Ryuko with wonder in his voice and with a strange look directed at the jet black haired girl.

"It tasted good OK. Now for the love of god stop pestering me about it you blonde bastard!"Ryuko demanded with annoyance in her voice and a scowl on her face.

"Fine now if you excuse me I'm gonna look around see where the bathroom is and get a feel of were to go to when I want to be alone see ya."Naruto hurried out wanting to get free as soon as possible to wander the house.

Naruto then preceded to wander around the house. When the blonde was out of sight Ryuko grinned happily.

"Just like old times."She thought out loud to herself before going to the kitchen where Mako's family resided.

(A/N)  
For the love of god review please not hearing someone's opinion is actually somewhat depressing considering about twenty people are either following or have Favorited this story.


	5. Chapter 5

A Nightmare and A Relaxing Bath

(In Mataro's Room)

After the Mankanshoku family and Ryuko finished their dinner Mataro went to his room. Only to find everyone's favorite Blondie sitting in front of his stolen television and Xbox 360, that still had the price tags attached to them, holding in his hands a black controller that had it's buttons being tapped wildly.

"YES! YES! BLEED FOR ME, SUB-ZERO!" Naruto yelled out ,with an evil grin, currently staring at the direction of the T.V. where it displayed what seemed to be a yellow colored ninja beating the, metaphorical, shit out of a blue colored ninja.

"Hey what the hell are you doing in my- Oh my god how the hell are you avoiding all those attacks?"Mataro said/asked with a look of wonder on his face as he observed the yellow clad ninja dodging every attack the Blue clad ninja had.

Naruto then paused the game and turned his head at Mataro's direction with a growl building in his throat.

"Shut up."Whisker face commanded in a vicious tone."I'm in the zone."He stated, in a mesmerized voice, while focusing back at the T.V. having unpaused it several seconds ago.

Having heard Naruto's command Mataro obediently and quietly sat down next to him having learned earlier 'Don't fuck with whisker face'.

"Now it's time for the Fatality."Naruto declared with what can only be described as evil etched onto his face as he tapped a combination of buttons that caused the yellow ninja to use a sword to cut the blue ninja into four separate pieces while a deep voice declaring the victor's victory as flawless.

"That was probably the most horrifying angelic execution ever."Mataro commented, with a look that was a mix of amazement and horror.'And Yankee boy did it without getting hit once!'He thought in his mind knowing the Yankee boy comment would lead to Blondie Rasenganing him till he was just a twisted spiral of flesh.

"Mataro here are the ground rules."Naruto began with a grin looking malevolently at the brat."I do whatever I want in this room and you shut up and don't say a word. Got that?"

"Um okay?"The residential brat said in an out of place tone with a questioning look on his face.'I know better than to argue or I'm gonna end up like that poor blue guy.'He thought in horror.

"Good now if you excuse me I'm going to sleep."Naruto then proceeded to lay down on the bare floor and quickly fell asleep much to the delinquent near him's surprise.

"This guy is probably the most unpredictable bastard I've ever met."Mataro thought out loud while staring at the blonde's sleeping form.'At least he was nice enough to leave me my bed.'He thought this time to himself.

Mataro then went to lay down on his bed. Unknown to him however he was the only one in the room that was going to have a pleasant dream.

(In Naruto's Dream)

A young boy that resembled Blondie was currently running through a massive pool of blood that seemed to stretch on forever filled with the rotting corpses of countless people the red sky was not making the scene look any less frightening. He was wearing an orange sweater with blue jeans and blue shoes. The boy was being chased by a red mist that seemed to follow him no matter how much he ran.

**"StOp RuNiNg."** a disturbing distorted voice that seemed to emanate from all arround the lad commanded.

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!"The boy screamed with tears running down his cheeks as he kept on running his step never faltering no matter how much he wanted to rest.

"**i** **CaN'T** **do ThAt NaRuTo."**the disturbing voice said.

"Why the hell not just go aw-"The young lad was unable to finish his sentence as he tripped over a corpse.

To the boy's horror the mist had surrounded him. The mist then entered his body through the lad's mouth. As the last of the mist entered Naruto the boy then slowly stood up from the pool of blood. When he finally got up the lad broke off in a fit of disturbing laughs with his eyes closed.

"**dO** **yOu** **SEe** **NoW?"** Naruto asked, with the same warped voice, to no one in particular."**I** **aM ****YoU!"**He shouted, out in rage toward the heavens clenching his fists with uncontrollable anger. Whisker face then opened his eyes to reveal scarlet orbs with reptilian slits for pupils.

(Back To Reality)

Naruto opened his eyes only to see the surroundings he was in earlier. It appeared Mataro was still asleep snoozing peacefully unaware of the nightmare he had experienced. The blonde then let out an exhausted sigh.

"Your a lucky kid you know that."Naruto whispered somberly."When you sleep you dream when I sleep I get haunted by something I barely understand."He whispered again in a depressing tone.'Although just because it's something I don't know doesn't mean I can't use it.'He thought with a predatory grin on his face.

Naruto then went out of Mataro's room and walked down the hallway to the bathing room door. He then slid it open entered then slid it close. Blondie then stripped himself of his clothes and climbed into an already prepared tub. Whisker face then lowered himself in up to his waist. He then closed his eyes while letting out a sigh of relief

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing in here?"An irritated voice said.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a naked Ryuko, already in the same tub, staring at him with a blank face anger undoubtedly stirring inside her strong facade.

"I wanted to take a bath. So I entered and saw that it was already prepared. So I climbed in."The oblivious blonde stated ridiculously.

"You didn't think anyone else was already in here?"Ryuko questioned with her voice slowly switching from a calm tone to a furious one.

"Yeah."The blonde answered calmly.

"You know I'm gonna beat the shit out of you right?"Ryuko once again asked, but this time in fake sweetness.

"You do that you ruin both are relaxing bath time."Naruto warned with foolish bravery.

"Your a fucking idiot if you think that's gonna stop me."Ryuko stated harshly glaring at Whisker face her killing intent fully enveloping the room.

"Ryuko, please stop leering at me like that your making me feel like I'm a piece of meat."Naruto idiotically pleaded with a blush on his face.

Ryuko then finally noticed that both of them where nude and she was looking right at Blondie's naked body, while he was looking away.

"Wh-wh-what the hell are y-you. Your the one looking at me."Ryuko stuttered out blushing from finally realizing she had seen Naruto fully naked.

"I know you hate perverts, but does that come from the fact that your one too?"Naruto asked innocently with his blue eyes shining.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"Ryuko screeched with her face fully red from both embarrassment and anger.

Ryuko then lunged at Naruto and to her surprise he smiled as she tackled and straddled him. She then went on to punch Blondie repeatedly in the face.

"Ryuko please stop your scaring me! I don't want to do it like this."Whisker face pleaded with mock innocence in his voice while grinning.

"Why yo-"Ryuko then heard the door slide and finally noticed the position she was in.

She was currently on top of him and they were both naked but worst of all Mako was the one at the door ,with a heavy blush on her face, having woken up from the sound of the racket.

"Um I'll leave you two alone."Mako stuttered out, with blood trickling down her nose.

She then closed the slide door leaving the two nude delinquents inside. Ryuko then got off Naruto, got out of the bath, and wrapped a towel around her body. She then quickly opened the slide door but as she was about to close it she flicked Whisker face off and then ran down the hall yelling" Mako wait!"Naruto then preceded to go off in a fit of laughs.

Fools will be fools it seems.

(AN)

So yeah I managed to get this out and I was laughing my ass off while writing it. Don't forget to review.


End file.
